Estúpida sangre sucia
by Druida
Summary: ¿Bromeas, Weasley? ¡No me dirás que ha conseguido pareja para el baile! ¿La sangre sucia de los dientes largos? Porque el primer amor es el más difícil de olvidar. Sobre todo si es no correspondido. Para el "Reto Parejas Extrañas" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".


Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK.

Notas: Este fic participa en el **Reto Parejas Extrañas **para el foro **La Sala de los Menesteres**. Su único requisito era tener el género "romance". Muchisísisimas gracias a **Maia Sharairam **y a** Lilith Evans Black** por el beteo.

~X~

**Estúpida sangre sucia**

_¿Bromeas, Weasley? ¡No me dirás que ha conseguido pareja para el baile! ¿La sangre sucia de los dientes largos?_

Si había algo que no había aprendido Draco Malfoy en sus catorce años de vida, era a no tener lo que quería. No lo soportaba, se ponía físicamente enfermo de solo pensarlo. La cabeza le daba vueltas y el estómago se le encogía, impidiéndole tomar bocado. Las manos le sudaban y, si había algo frágil a su alrededor, solía acabar hecho añicos.

Y lo último que había querido era a Viktor Krum. Lo había querido más de lo que podía haber querido cualquier cosa. Más que cuando quiso una Saeta de Fuego en tercero, más que cuando quiso que el Heredero de Slytherin matara a todos los sangre sucia y más, desde luego, que cuando quiso que Potter aceptara su mano en primero.

Lo había querido tanto, lo anhelaba tanto, que apenas podía conciliar el sueño por las noches. Comía poco y hablaba menos –excepto, por supuesto, cuando tenía que hablar con él… o meterse con Potter y sus amigos. Esa era una diversión de la que jamás se privaría-. Lo peor era cuando hablaban. Draco tenía la sensación de que solo lo miraba a él, con aquellos ojos oscuros, y de que sus finos labios lo único que decían era "bésame".

Y ahora… ahora esa estúpida sangre sucia, ¿cómo se atrevía? ¿Cómo se atrevía a tocarlo con sus asquerosas manos?

Apretó los labios con rabia. Viktor se había sentado a su lado el primer día y eso lo marcaba, indudablemente, como suyo. Ya se había quedado con Potter-o la comadreja lo había hecho, ¿a quién le importaba?-, ¿acaso tenía que monopolizar a todos los famosos que entraban en el colegio?

Y no solo era que Krum fuera famoso, por supuesto. También era guapo y sabía jugar al Quidditch. Sin contar con la forma en la que hablaba, tan absoluta e indiscutiblemente sexy. Prácticamente se deshacía cada vez que le oía hablar.

De cualquier manera, no era justo. Draco había tenido que perseguir, _literalmente_, a Viktor durante semanas. Había aguantado innumerables horas en la biblioteca escuchando las risillas ahogadas de todas sus fans escondidas tras las estanterías buscando el valor para pedirle salir. ¿Y todo para qué?

Quizá fuera su culpa. No se había atrevido a invitarle a ir al baile con él y había tenido que buscarse otro acompañante… Y, de pronto, todo se clarificó.

Por supuesto. No es que Viktor hubiese querido ir con la sangre sucia al baile. No, simplemente quería molestarlo por no haberle invitado. Sonrió un poco más tranquilo y miró a Pansy despectivamente.

— Pansy, querida, si no quieres que un hada decida anidar en tu boca, yo que tú la cerraría— comentó con maldad. Ella la cerró en el acto y arrugó el ceño.

— Esa, esa… ¿cómo lo habrá conseguido esa sangre sucia…?— Pansy no pudo acabar la frase. Se aseguró que su túnica rosa y con volantes estaba exactamente donde debía estar y echó una mirada despectiva a los campeones—. Seguro que le ha echado un filtro del amor en su bebida.

Una sensación desagradable se extendió por su pecho y frunció la boca de manera despectiva. Por supuesto, aquella explicación también era buena. A su espalda Vincent rió.

— Pues se va a meter en un buen lío— cacareó—. Esas pociones están prohibidas en el colegio.

— Las fiestas de la mansión son mucho mejores— comentó de manera despectiva Draco, intentando cambiar de tema. La decoración no estaba mal, quizá demasiado recargada, con las paredes recubiertos de escarcha y cientos de guirnaldas de hiedra y muérdago decorando el techo—. Venga, vamos a sentarnos antes de que nos toque hacerlo con un Gryffindor.

Los cuatro se sentaron en una de las mesas y, al rato, les acompañaron algunos miembros de su casa. Daphne, acompañada por Adrian Pucey;Millicent, que iba con un chico de tercero al que sacaba una cabeza y media; Blaise y Tracey; y Theo y una chica de Ravenclaw un año menor que ellos –que parecía a punto de salir corriendo, asustada.

La cena, en platos de oro y a la carta, le resultó bastante insulsa. La gulash tenía tantas especias que le hicieron atragantarse y el zumo de calabaza le supo aguado. A su lado, Greg comía como si no hubiera mañana, engullendo sus costillas. Cuando terminó, Draco le cedió su plato sin mucho entusiasmo, dirigiendo miradas furtivas a la mesa principal.

Viktor estaba hablando con la sangre sucia. Estaban hablando. HABLANDO. ¿Quién en su sano juicio querría hablar con ella? ¿Con una sangre sucia sabelotodo?

— Draco, ¿qué te pasa?— preguntó Pansy inclinándose hacia él. Draco apretó los labios y se obligó a mirarla.

— Estaba pensando en lo de la amortentia. A lo mejor deberíamos hablar con el profesor Snape, ya sabes…

Hizo un gesto vago con las manos y Pansy asintió fervientemente.

— ¿Amortentia?— repitió Blaise Zabini inclinándose un poco. Llevaba una túnica blanca con motivos rojizos alrededor de sus puños.

— Creemos que Granger ha puesto a Krum bajo una poción de amor— explicó en un cuchicheo Pansy.

Blaise abrió mucho los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

— Lo único que vais a conseguir es que haya un escándalo. Yo no me metería…

Fue interrumpido por Dumbledore, quien se levantó e instó al resto del Gran Comedor a imitarle. Con un gesto de manos, echó a los laterales las mesas e hizo aparecer una serie de instrumentos sobre un escenario que había hecho aparecer.

Draco no se sintió ni la mitad de emocionado que debería cuando vio salir a las Brujas de Macbeth. Cuando la gente empezó a unirse al baile, notó cómo Pansy tiraba de él hasta llevarlo a la pista.

Puso una de sus manos en su cintura casi de manera mecánica y se dejó llevar. Aunque normalmente le gustaba tener el control, aquella noche se sentía especialmente desganado. Lo único que pasaba por su mente era volver directamente a su Sala Común y esconderse bajo las mantas de su cama.

O sacar la varita y volver a hechizar a la sangre sucia. Seguro que nadie creía que era tan bonita cuando tuviera unos dientes de cuarenta centímetros.

Sonrió con malicia cuando vio a Krum cruzar la pista solo, con aquel paso desgarbado que lo caracterizaba sobre tierra. Estaba un poco colorado, como si hubiese estado bailando con mucho ímpetu, pero parecía indudablemente feliz. Y eso, por supuesto, irritó a Draco.

Era él el que quería ponerle aquella expresión de felicidad en el rostro.

— Pansy, ¿te apetece beber algo? Yo estoy realmente sediento…

Ella sonrió ampliamente, como si no acabara de creerse su suerte, y asintió.

— Una cerveza de mantequilla estaría bien— Draco apenas pudo oírla, puesto que enseguida se metió entre la multitud.

Divisar a Viktor no le resultó difícil. Tenía una espalda considerablemente más ancha que el resto de alumnos del Gran Comedor. Draco se acercó con paso rápido, arreglándose el cuello de su túnica de terciopelo y esbozando su sonrisa más encantadora. Esa que utilizaba siempre que quería sacarles algo a sus padres.

— ¡Hola, Viktor!— saludó alegremente colocándose a su lado. Viktor, que tenía dos botellines de cerveza de mantequilla ocupando sus manos, le miró levemente.

— Hola— hizo una pequeña pausa y arrugó el ceño –y Draco tuvo que cuidarse de no suspirar cuando lo vio hacerlo-, como intentando recordar algo—, ¿Malfoy?

— Sí, eso es— ensanchó su pequeña sonrisa. Sí, ese era un buen paso. ¡Se acordaba de él!—. ¿Qué tal? ¿Te lo estás pasando bien?

En cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca se dio cuenta de que no debió decirlas. La sonrisa se desdibujó un poco de su rostro mientras que Viktor miraba a su espalda y hacía aparecer una en sus labios.

— Sí, es muy _diverrtido_, _Herr… mi… o… ne_ es muy _diverrtida_. Y la música es muy buena, ¿no te _parrece_?

Draco arrugó la nariz y decidió ignorar aquel comentario, comentario que estaba seguro que había hecho con el único propósito de hacerle daño. Por supuesto.

— Gracias— susurró alargando la mano y cogiendo uno de los dos botellines que llevaba entre las manos, intentando usar su voz más sensual—. Eres muy amable.

Viktor parpadeó un poco incómodo y se echó hacia atrás, golpeando ligeramente la mesa llena de bebidas.

— Em… _Erra parra Herr… my… o… ne_, _perro_ supongo que no _imporrta_— añadió rápidamente al ver la expresión de Draco.

— No, supongo que no— asintió aproximándose ligeramente. Notaba cómo Viktor iba poniéndose nervioso. Abrió la cerveza con un gesto rápido y se la llevó a los labios lentamente, prácticamente saboreando la picante gulash y el zumo de calabaza. ¿Estaban tan deliciosos en su plato? No lo creía.

Y, por supuesto, no se perdió su reacción por el rabillo del ojo. Sonrió con prepotencia cuando vio cómo palidecía y echaba una mirada rápida a su alrededor, como comprobando si alguien los estaba observando.

Fue todo lo que necesitó. No podía retenerlo allí eternamente –aunque, la verdad, le encantaría hacerlo-, porque acabaría escapando.

Con todo el valor que pudo reunir, dio un paso hacia delante, le agarró de la pechera de su túnica y lo atrajo hacia sí, chocando sus labios contra los suyos. Viktor parecía congelado, pero eso no impidió que Draco le besara con entusiasmo.

Notaba su rostro caliente, sus labios finos y quietos, el sabor a gulash y a zumo de calabaza le embargaron, haciendo que gimiera suavemente contra su boca.

Y entonces notó cómo Viktor se movía. La emoción le subió por el pecho, ¡bien! ¡Por fin le iba a responder! Su mano subió hasta su hombro y Draco se pegó un poco más a él.

Lo empujó.

Draco parpadeó confuso. Aunque no mucho más que Viktor, que seguía pálido, con la boca entreabierta y un poco sonrojado.

— _Crreo_ que te estás confundiendo— farfulló malamente, sin quitar el brazo de en medio, como si eso pudiera protegerle de cualquier ataque por parte de Draco—. Yo… voy a _volverr _con _Herr… my… o… ne…_

— ¡Eso, vuelve con tu sangre sucia!— escupió Draco dolido por el rechazo.

Parecía que estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo. Draco juró que así lo iba a hacer, pero, en vez de eso, cogió otra botella de cerveza de mantequilla y salió huyendo tras echarle una mirada lastimera.

Draco apretó su agarre a la cerveza de mantequilla y bebió un trago nervioso. No podía dejar que acabase así. No podía dejar que esa estúpida sangre sucia le ganara.

No podía.

Aunque ya lo hubiese hecho.

_Fin._


End file.
